No surprise
by StrangeNormality
Summary: He didn't care that she got mad every time he wasn't perfect.He loved her and he didn't care that she was temperamental because to him, that just made her, well, herself and he loved her for it. : Rypay oneshot. WARNING:Possible twincest.dontlikedontread


**No Surprise**

_By: oXoMidnightSunoXo_

_I've practiced this for hours,gone round and round_

_And now, I think that I've got it all down_

_And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds_

_Cause I'm not taking the easy way out_

_-No surprise, Daughtry_

It was just like any another rehearsal. Ryan and Sharpay were rehearsing a dance number for a new musical they were doing together. Ryan was trying and Sharpay was telling him that he was doing it wrong. She would yell at him and occasionally slap him. It was normal for them. They were sister and poodle. But, she pushed him so hard. It was like her life-long dream to be perfect. The dance routine, vocals, and acting had to be perfect. But the weirdest part, was Ryan didn't care at all. He didn't care that she got mad every time he wasn't perfect. He couldn't help it. He loved her and he didn't care that she was temperamental because to him, that just made her, well, herself. And he wouldn't have her any other way.

He loved her so much. It was so wrong in so many ways. Yet it was so right. And he couldn't explain it. But every time he was with her. He couldn't help but smile, even when he got slapped. Sometimes, she would realize that he was smiling and got even more mad at him and would ask him, what the hell he was smiling at. Of course, that would just make him smile even more. It was a very weird relationship. But he liked it.

"Ryan. We need to get this right. You need to quit SLACKING OFF! Okay, we can not win if you are not trying. Let's try this again. And do it _right_ this time." she spat at him.

"I was doing the best I could Shar." he said kind of annoyed.

"Well then obviously, your best isn't very good." she said, "again from the top."

They started again. Ryan was dancing good, but his mind wasn't into it. He was thinking about something..or someone..else. He dared to steal a glance at his sibling. She looked marvelous and he couldn't help himself he was frozen at her side. His mouth slightly open. He got choked up. Sharpay gave him a dark look. And a what-the-hell-are-you-doing? Look.

"Look, Ry, I can tell your not into this. You are thinking about something else. So when you're done, then come and get me." she said and walked off stage.

Ryan sighed. What could he do? He wanted her to know. But he could never tell her. Their would be horrible consequences if he did. She would be extremely frightened. Well, who wouldn't be at just the thought of having an incestuous twin brother? It was frightening to him even, too. He wanted to slap himself for thinking about her that way. She would probably slap him, walk away, then he would never see her again. What should he do? He couldn't tell her, that would be a disaster. But it was eating him inside for her not to know. Hmm.

He walked off the stage. Then walked up the aisle. He came out of the door, startled to see Sharpay standing there waiting for him. "Whoa." Ryan said, startled.

"Ryan....." she said in a worried voice, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Shar."

"Ry, I know you better than that. What's going on?" she said, crinkling her forehead trying to think.

"Nothing Shar."

"RYAN! Stop lying to me."

"I-I j—I just can't tell you, Sharpay." Ryan said.

"Ryan, what is so important that you can't tell your TWIN sister?! Ryan, what is going on?!" she said. Why couldn't he tell her? They've always told each other everything. This made her angry and her temper almost got away from her.

"Fine, Ryan. Just don't tell me. Ya know I thought we were closer than that." She said then walked away.

Leaving an angry Ryan standing there, close to tears. Oh, how he wanted to tell her. So bad. But how could he tell her that he was keeping it from her, for her own good? For their own good. For the good of their own relationship as brother and sister? He wished that last part wasn't true. That he and Sharpay were never related, or at least adopted. What was he going to do?

First of all, he needed to go find her.

He walked through the halls looking everywhere. Then he walked out side and saw his twin sister sitting on a bench with an angry look on her face. She looked back to see him.

"Have you figured something out, now?" she asked with an accusing hint in her voice.

"I know, you're hurt that I didn't tell you, but you have to believe me." he sighed, "You'll hate me if I tell you what's wrong. You'll murder me and run away and-and I will never see you again." he said with sadness in his voice.

"Ryan. Is that what you're afraid of? That could never happen Ryan. I love you. How could you even _think _that? Is it really that bad?" She said.

"Yes."

"Well, I promise, I wont get mad, I wont murder you, and I will not run away." she said and took his hand.

"Okay, well this isn't exactly the easiest thing to say." he said and took a deep breath.

"Just spit it out Ry." she said with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't know how to say it." he said. So this was the moment. He would finally tell her what he'd been wanting to tell her for a long time. What would be her reaction? She did promise she wouldn't freak out though. But then again, she didn't know what he was about to say.

He took a deep breath and prepared to tell her the secret of a lifetime.

"Sharpay, i-i-i-I'm in love with you." he finally said. He cringed, waiting for her reaction. But he didn't hear anything. He dared to open one eye and saw her with her mouth open.

"Alright, so that's nice but seriously, what did you need to tell me?" she said. Obviously she didn't believe it. Who would?

"Um-Sharpay, that was it." he said, worried, unable to identify the look on her face.

"Oh" was all she managed to get out. Wow. For a split second she forgot how to breathe. She let out a small, sharp gasp. It took a while for her mind to comprehend what her brother had just told her.

"I knew it" he said his voice heavy with sadness. He knew he shouldn't have told her that. Now she hates him. He was on the verge of tears. He couldn't believe had just told her that. Now the person he cares about the most would never speak to him again. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have even said. Now you hate me. Oh god." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"You-you're in love with me?" she said once her thoughts were all gathered up.

"Yes" he confirmed, ashamed of it.

"Uh... but you're my brother. How? Why? I-I don't get it." she stammered.

"Sharpay, you're so beautiful. You have an amazing personality. Even though you can be a bitch sometimes, you're my bitch and I love you for that, you're mean to me sometimes, you push me, and I know that I'm your brother but I just can't help my self." he said. Sharpay was beaming by this time. It was weird, but somehow, these words that had come out of her brother's mouth just then, made her smile, happily. No one had ever thought that about her before. She was always just a heartless ice bitch that no body cared about.

"Thanks Ryan. I-i don't know what to say." she said, "So I'll just respond in a different way." she said and responded with a light kiss, stunning Ryan.

Wow.

Best.

Rehearsal.

Ever.

–

**Please review and tell me what you think. The best oneshot I've ever made, I think. So please review and tell me what you think. **

**The original name for this was 'With you'. But I was listening to No Surprise by Daughtry a little while ago and I figured this suited it better.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**:))**


End file.
